


let me take your heart, love you in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Brand New, Taking Back Sunday
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is from the song 'memo' by years & years</p></blockquote>





	let me take your heart, love you in the dark

jesse's skin is pale white. he almost glows in the yellow light coming in from his bedroom window - streetlights, and john thinks he could get used to seeing jesse like this for a while. his head is kind of tucked into john's neck, john's got one hand on jess' arm and the other drawing circles on his back. it's rising and falling and john's getting sleepy too. and just. yeah. yeah, it's good. their realities can only last for so long, until they end up tangled like this in apartments behind closed and locked doors - they're pushed away from the real world.

'real world' is school, it's work, it's tip-toeing around friends and family when john and jesse are together. it's thinking too much about your actions, 'don't touch him too much. don't look at him like that. don't look at him too long. you're being too obvious.' it's loved ones asking why neither of them seem to have girlfriends, why they spend so much time together. john feels like he's lying, and he feels like shit for lying. he wasn't brought up to do it. but, then again, he thinks his parents probably didn't raise him and look forward to their son loving another boy. 

john would lie a million more times to get these few moments with jesse.

but here, this night, it's them. no questions. no being too cautious, too careful. it's true, it's what they have, it's now.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song 'memo' by years & years


End file.
